villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cosmos
Cosmos is a major antagonist in IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comic series, serving as the main antagonist of the story arc of the same name. She is a cosmic being and former lover of Discord who is bent on regaining all of her lost power and taking over Equestria for herself. While initially thought to be a chaotic being similar to Discord throughout the arc, it is revealed towards the end that she is actually the personification of malice instead. History Past At some point prior to the events of the series, Cosmos landed in Discord's home dimension of Chaosville, and the two quickly struck up a friendship and subsequent romance based on a shared love of chaos. Discord would later introduce Cosmos to the land of Equestria, where they would both cause havoc together. However, upon learning of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Cosmos, determined to make Equestria hers, resolved to dispose of them in order to do so, thus forcing Discord to distract the Princesses with a trail of illusions in order to keep them away from her. Sometime afterwards, Cosmos, while in Caterlot with Discord, would attempt to transform one of Celestia's schools into a towering inferno, endangering all of the ponies inside. After saving them, Discord attempted to confront Cosmos over her actions, only to suffer her wrath and be transformed into a dog for dropping her new scarf. Finally driven too far by these events, Discord, escaping from Cosmos, allowed himself to be apprehended by King Aspen and the King of Abyssinia and brought before Celestia, Luna and Queen Novo, who accused him of creating the chaos around them. Discord denies doing so before being found by Cosmos, begging the others to banish her and even offering to help them do so. With the magic of Discord and the others combined, Cosmos is banished to the stars (with Discord ignoring her pleas to save her); although, before Celestia and the others can find out anything about what just happend, Discord puts them to sleep and wipes their memories of Cosmos, taking the fall for her actions as a result. Cosmos, now trapped in the form of a constellation known as the Andalusian, would wait for Discord to come free her until eventually having her stars knocked out of the sky by a comet and knocked down to Equestria, with Discord burying one of the stars himself in the Everfree Forest in order to ensure that she would never return. Powers And Abilities Cosmos was extremely powerful, greatly surpassing even Discord in Power. Her reality warping powers allowed her to do such things as turning an entire city into ladybugs. It was even stated that she was capable of ripping apart the fabric of reality itself. She was so powerful that it required the combined forces of the Elements of Harmony, Discord's chaos magic, Queen Novo's magic pearl, and the magic of King Aspen and the king of Abyssinia to seal her away. After merging Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight, Zecora, and Big Macintosh into her body and gaining all of their power, her power grew to the point that she was very likely the most powerful being in the entire MLP franchise. However, after originally being sealed within the stars, she was given a permanent weakness in that her power was tied directly to them. Even after being fully restored and merging all her former hosts into her body to gain their power as well, she could still be defeated by having the stars removed from her body. After they were removed and destroyed, she was permanently left in a weak and tiny body. Cosmos was also a skilled manipulator and was capable of getting others to listen to her while possessing the ponies. This shows her intelligence. Personality As the personification of malice, Cosmos is ruthless, sadistic and cruel towards everything and everyone around her, and takes great enjoyment in her work. Being a creature similar in nature to Discord, she possesses nearly unlimited magic and uses it to change the world around her to her liking; although, unlike Discord (who uses his magic for relatively harmless mischief) she is deliberately malicious in how she uses her's, and her changes normally appears as being more destructive and violent in nature as well. Also opposed to Discord, she has no problem with hurting or even killing ponies and anything else that stands in her way, flying into a homicidal rage and wanting to dispose of Celestia and Luna upon learning of their rule over Equestria and later nearly destroying one of Celestia's schools and everyone inside it for her own amusement. She can be incredibly cold and calculating in the pursuit of achieving her goals, being able to manipulate Discord and Twilight Sparkle's friends into helping her plans along, while gradually eliminating any obstacles that could stand in her way at the same time; notably imprisoning Applejack to keep her from interfering with her and preventing Discord from warning anyone of her return by forcing him to take care of Fluttershy instead. In spite of this, she is incredibly quick to anger, losing her cool more than once when possessing Twilight Sparkle and raging constantly at Discord for disobeying her whims during their relationship. While she initially appears to have feelings for Discord, in the end it is shown that she never actually cared for him and merely wanted to mix his chaos with her own malice. Even when pretending to like him, Cosmos still showed little to no empathy towards him or his well-being, being unhealthily obsessive and incredibly controlling in their relationship and even quite abusive, to the point where she was willing to use her magic to transform him into a any form that suited her, such as a dog. She has an incredible desire for power in general, wanting to rule over Equestria by herself and make everyone living in it live in fear of her. While possessing others with the Andalusian stars, she appears the take on certain traits of their's, such as Zecora's rhyming talk or Big McIntosh's soft-spoken nature. Trivia *Cosmos' existence in the comics retcons Discord's original backstory, as the entire reason he was perceived as a threat rather than a nuisance and imprisoned was because of him taking the blame for her actions. **It is also claimed by Discord that she was responsible for the Everfree forest being the way it is as well, stating to Fluttershy that it was a herb garden before her magic changed it. However, as the Everfree forest is not shown to be affected when all of her magic is destroyed, this may have been an exaggeration on his part. *Cosmos is the only G4 villain to be Pure Evil while other G4 villains had some level of morality and comedic moments. *Cosmos is a second villain who is a foil to Discord, as both were creatures who wanted to make chaos through Ponyville, but their differences is that Discord, being the embodiment of chaos that makes chaos that is very crazy and funny, while Cosmos, being the embodiment of malice that makes chaos that is very destructive and horrifying. However, while Discord is fully reformed and become friends with Mane Six, Cosmos shows no remorse or empathy towards her actions. She represents what Discord would have become if he never met the Mane Six. Navigation Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Hybrids Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Possessor Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Giant Category:Cataclysm Category:Delusional Category:Immortals Category:Rogues Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extravagant Category:Conspirators Category:Multi-Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Heretics Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demon Category:Game Changer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Death Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Brainwashers